Middle-earth: Shadow of War/soundtrack
Soundtrack Composed by Garry Schyman, Nathan Grigg and Kelli Schaefer. List Disc 1 01 Fires of War 3:55 02 The New Ring 2:35 03 He Waits For You 0:39 04 I Deal Only In Truth 4:05 05 The Siege of Minas Ithil 1:15 06 The Lower City 1:33 07 Shield Maiden of Gondor 0:58 08 Some Things Were Lost Forever 2:09 09 I Must Defend The Gate 1:35 10 The Upper City 1:36 11 It's Not Enough for Them to Destroy Us 1:38 12 A Show To Remember 2:35 13 The Arena 1:34 14 I Come For Him! 1:02 15 Don't Go Alone 1:35 16 The Warchief's Camp 1:34 17 Cirith Ungol 1:36 18 My Precious 0:59 19 With Prophecy... Comes Torment 0:53 20 She Is Not Our Ally 1:16 21 One More Vision 1:25 22 Return To Minas Ithil 2:02 23 The Courtyard Battle 1:05 24 Flight of The Witch King 0:32 25 Castamir's Bargain 2:35 26 The Nazgûl 1:32 27 The Fall 3:14 28 The Blade of Galadriel 2:06 29 The Two Lives of Baranor 1:34 30 I Will Not Be Protected 1:31 31 Kings of Old 1:33 32 Sacrifices Must be Made 1:16 33 Rise To Power 1:31 34 Worse Than Death 1:36 35 Either Way's A Win 1:14 36 The Fort Assault 1:32 37 I Named Him After You 3:03 38 I'll Defend The Fort Like It Was My Own 1:15 39 A New Overlord 0:45 40 It Was Like You Were Stuck On a Spit... 0:54 41 Carnán's Song 2:32 42 Beasts of Carnán 3:13 Disc length 73:02 Disc 2 01 They Are Summoning Death 0:53 02 Gorgoroth 1:35 03 Tar-Goroth 1:35 04 Seregost 1:35 05 The Ice Cave Chase 1:04 06 Undeath Will Defeat Undeath 1:34 07 Hammerhand 0:52 08 The Beasts Invade Fort Seregost 1:33 09 The Drake 1:36 10 Drake Riding 1:31 11 Why Do You Keep Fighting? 1:10 12 A Drake Would Have Been A Great Asset... 1:12 13 These Are No Longer Men 0:42 14 Lord of the Dead 1:36 15 No Escape, Even In Death 0:54 16 Arise and Serve 1:34 17 You Fight For Mordor 1:26 18 Barad-Dûr 1:32 19 Open Your Eyes 3:01 20 Minas Morgul 1:41 21 The Witch King 1:05 22 They Are One 1:22 23 Shadow of War Theme 2:36 24 Kharb-durbgû-hai (Masters of Beasts) 1:42 25 Kinkû-hai gulshu (Seers of the Shadow World) 1:29 26 Karkû-hai kutmushu (Crafters of War) 1:33 27 Ran-hai balk-shû (Lords of Pain) 1:36 28 Krum-markû-hai (Soldiers of Glory) 1:32 29 Sherk-shokkû-hai (Blood-drinkers) 1:32 30 Bashzikri-hai (Shadow Knives) 1:55 31 Snaga-hai gaishu (Slaves of Fear) 1:38 32 Khurkû-hai (Consumers, Devourers) 1:34 33 Kharb-durbgû-hai Kutmashku (Overlord) 1:33 34 Kinkû-hai gulshu Kutmashku 1:32 35 Karkû-hai kutmushu Kutmashku 1:32 36 Ran-hai balk-shû Kutmashku 1:33 37 Krum-markû-hai Kutmashku 1:39 38 Sherk-shokkû-hai Kutmashku 1:31 39 Bashzikri-hai Kutmashku 1:36 40 Snaga-hai gaishu Kutmashku 1:34 41 Khurkû-hai Kutmashku 1:33 42 The Eastern Desert 1:35 43 The Market 1:35 44 The Menus 2:03 45 The Army of Minas Ithil 1:13 46 Tribe Song Medley 4:11 Disc length 72:50 Category:Media